New Beginings
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: What would happen if Harry got to know Professor McGonagall away from hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter character.

A/N: I haven't done much writing lately so I hope you all like this.

Chapter 1: Surprises

The term ended as soon as it started. After everything that happened Harry wasn't sure how he should feel. Happy that Dumbledore was back and the terrible Umbridge had left? Sorry for putting all his friends in danger? Angry at the death of Sirius? Harry didn't talk much on the train ride back from Hogwarts. Luckily every time Hermione tried to talk to him about Sirius, Ron would give her looks that made her stop and continue reading the Daily Prophet.

Harry knew one thing. He felt great gratitude at the station when he was welcomed by Mad-eye, Tonks, Lupin, Mr and Mrs Weasley and also the Weasley twins (Fred and George). They all came to welcome them back and Mr Weasley, Lupin, Mad-eye and Tonks even had a word with his uncle Vernon. They especially made sure that the Dursley's knew that if he was mistreated in any way they would return to ensure they regretted it.

Harry didn't wish to say anything to his aunt and uncle so he spent most of his time in his room. He only slept a few hours a night and didn't have much of an appetite. He didn't do much for the first few days of summer and was quite surprised to receive an owl from Dumbledore.

Dear Harry

If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four, Privet Drive this coming Tuesday at 9p.m to escort you to a new living arrangement that has been arranged for you.  
If you agree kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Tuesday.  
Yours sincerely Albus Dumbledore

Harry wasn't sure what he wanted. He wrote to Dumbledore excepting the offer. He was in two minds about going to the Burrow but he knew that it would be better for him there then staying in Privet drive. The days flew by for Harry and before he knew it, it was time for Dumbledores arrival. The moment the clock struck 9p.m the lights in Privet Drive all started to disappear. Harry knew that it was Dumbledore and took his belongings downstairs so as not to make his Headmaster wait.

Harry did mention to his aunt and uncle that he would be collected that evening to go and live somewhere else for the summer. They of course did not complain at the news.

Harry opened the door even before his headmaster could knock.  
"Evening Harry"  
"Evening Professor"  
"I see your ready with all your belongings. As I know that you have not come of age to take the apparation test I have arranged other transport."

Dumbledore walked into the living room and placed an item on the coffee table. Harry knew straight away what the item was. It was a portkey. A portkey helped witches and wizards travel without have to use floo powder or be able to apparate. Harry luckily didn't have to stand around to long. Dumbledore ask him to hold onto the portkey and before Harry knew it the vision of the Dursleys disappeared and he found himself standing in a big garden with a two story old house. He wasn't sure what they were doing there. This was not the Burrow. Harry was really confused but before he could think of anything else he and Dumbledore were already standing at the front door, knocking.

As the door opened the biggest surprise was still awaiting Harry, because standing before him was non other the Professor McGonagall. "Good evening Albus, Mr Potter"  
Harry was so shocked he even tried say hello but no words came out of his mouth.  
Dumbledore just smiled and ushered Harry into the house.

McGonagall had shown them into her living room and offered them each a glass of butterbeer. Harry sat quietly while listening to his Professor and his Headmaster. It wasn't long before his Headmaster rose from his seat and said his goodbyes. Then it dawned on Harry. He was to be left alone for the entire summer with Professor McGonagall.

"I know the situation is quite strange Mr Potter, but we all believed it would suite you better then staying with your aunt and uncle. Unfortunately Mrs Weasley has her hands busy with a full house. So would you like to see your room"  
"Yes please Professor and thank you for letting me stay."

Harry followed McGonagall up the staircase and thought to himself that this was going to be a very interesting summer. 


	2. Summer Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter character.

A/N: I haven't done much writing lately so I hope you all like this.

Chapter 2: Summer Time

Harry awoke the next morning to the smell of egg and bacon. He quickly got dressed and went down the stairs two at a time. He was really surprised when he walked into the kitchen and Professor McGonagall was standing there wearing jeans and a white shirt rather then her usual green robes. She also looked ten years younger with her hair down to her waist instead of her bun.

"Good Morning Mr Potter, I hope you slept well"  
"Good Morning, I slept very well Professor. Thank you"  
"Now I hope your hungry, I've made quite a bit of breakfast."

Harry took a seat at the table with Professor McGonagall and started dishing up some food. He didn't realise how hungry he was until he tasted the first piece of bacon. There was no conversation while they were eating. Harry could feel that McGonagall was looking at him near end of his breakfast. He knew she was hoping to talk about Sirius but he didn't want to.

"So Mr Potter, how are your gardening skills"  
Harry was glad that the topic was not about anything that happened last term.  
"I haven't really done much gardening before Professor"  
"Well Mr Potter hopefully you'll be able to help me get rid of all those weeds in my garden"  
Harry smiled as he nodded at McGonagall and helped clear up everything from breakfast before he went up to chance into old clothing so he could work in the garden.

It was a nice warm, clear day and perfect to work in the garden. McGonagall was showing Harry how to pull out the weeds including their roots. They were working in quiet for a while before McGonagall started talking to Harry.  
"So how do you feel your O.W.L's went, Mr Potter"  
"Professor, please call me Harry"  
"Alright Harry, how do you feel you did"  
"I think I passed all except for Astronomy and History of Magic. It didn't help much when I fell asleep in the History of Magic examination"  
Harry smiled over at her as he kept pulling out weeds while trying to knock away an angry little gnome. "I guess it didn't help much that I was being attacked during your Astronomy examination either"  
"I don't think any of the Gryffindor students got any sleep that evening. We didn't even have a chance to tell anyone before we got to the common room. Everyone was awoke and talking about it by the time we got back to the common room"  
McGonagall smiled as she listened to what Harry was saying.  
"It is amazing how news travels in that school." said McGonagall as she stuns the gnome running around the weeds.

"So tell me Harry, what is this continues problem with you and the Slytherins"  
"Well, I can honestly say that we didn't start it. From day one Draco has been calling Ron and his family blood traitors and he keeps on upsetting us by calling Hermione"  
Harry wasn't sure he should finish his sentence but one look into McGonagalls eyes and he knew he could say anything.  
"He keeps calling Hermione a Mudblood"  
Harry could hear the breath escape from his Professor as she took in the shock of what he just told her.  
"I never thought it was possible but I have even more admiration for Ms Granger right now. She has proven herself over and over again. You know it's not easy for a muggle-born person to make a name for themselves in this magical world"  
Harry knew what his Professor was talking about. Even people like him did not have it easy, those who had one parent from the wizard world and another a muggle-born.  
A lot of people, such as death eaters (Lord Voldemorts followers), believe that true Witches and Wizards are those that are pure bloods.

"Harry, I think you have learnt by know that it doesn't matter the history of the wizard or witch, it won't prove their strength"  
"I know Professor. I just think it's sad how a lot of other people don't believe it."

They worked a little while in silence and then Professor McGonagall thought it best to go back inside. "To much sun in one day is not good for a person. How about we have some nice lunch with some cold lemonade or butterbeer"  
"That sounds like a good idea Professor."

McGonagall walked over to the dinning room table and with a wave of her wand the food appeared. Harry took a seat across from her. They ate for a while before Harry plucked up the courage to ask the question he's been so longing to ask.

"Professor, um…well…have you…um…lived alone here the whole time"  
McGonagall smiled as she looked at Harry who had gone red in the face from nervousness. "No Harry, this house used to belong to my family. This is the house were I grew up. After my parents passed away they left it to me and I have been living here ALONE ever since."

"I'm sorry Professor, it was rude of me to ask such a personal question"  
"Harry, it was not rude at all. You can relax a little. We are not at Hogwarts now. I am only your guardian, not your Professor."

The rest of the day was followed by a game of wizards chess and a bit of reading. Everyday followed with such ease that Harry started feeling more at home with every passing moment.

He was even more at ease when McGonagall arranged for a little party for his Birthday. He was so happy with everyone that came. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dean , Seamus and Parvati. Harry noticed that his classmates were quite nervous when they arrived at McGonagalls home but they all started to relax when the fun started.

Harry could not remember the last time he enjoyed his birthday so much. He could not even keep count of all of his gifts. He loved everything that he received. He received a wonderful top of the range broom fixing kit from Lupin. Colourful sweater from Mr and Mrs Weasley. A book from Hermione of course. He a received a lot of other great things but the best he got brought a tear to his eyes.

It was a photo album with photo's of his parents. A lot of the photos he had never seen before. Closer to end of the album there were also photo's of him, Hermione and Ron. The wonderful photo album was from Professor McGonagall.

The day was spent with a lot of talking and playing games. They even played a little game of quidditch after which they had a nice picnic in the garden. The fun continued as ever one watched Mrs Weasley try and catch a Gnome who kept running up to their picnic and kept stealing some of their sandwiches.

The sun started setting and they moved the party into the house. The fun continued when Hermione packed out one of the muggle games she brought along, twister. It took a while to explain the rules but end result was quite hilarious. Ron kept on falling over and Neville kept on getting entangled with Luna and Dean. Mr Weasley was quite happy at watching this game and kept on asking Hermione question like what is the point of this game or how often do muggles play it.

Unfortunately the wonderful day had to come to an end and it was time to say goodbye to everyone. Harry said his goodbyes and made plans to meet the Weasleys and Hermione in Diagon Alley so they could all get together to buy their school supplies. 


	3. New Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter character.

A/N: I haven't done much writing lately so I hope you all like this.

Chapter 3: A New beginning

The last week of the summer came sooner then Harry could imagine. It was late morning when Harry finally woke up. He was so relaxed that the idea of getting out of bed was just not appealing to him. Harry was still in bed when McGonagall came walking into his room.

"You know Harry, if you don't go and have a shower now we are going to be late to meet the others and I know Ms Granger will have something to say about that"  
Harry smiled at the image of Hermione standing in front of him scolding him for being late and wasting good time. "I'll be quick Professor. I'll be down stairs in five minutes for breakfast."

As McGonagall left Harry's room he jumped out of bed an rushed of to the bathroom for his shower. A few minutes later Harry was in the kitchen helping himself to a big portion of scrambled eggs with bacon.

"Now you have your list of everything you need to get. I think we should also get you some new robes. I noticed you were growing out of your old ones"  
Harry nodded as he had a mouth full of scrambled eggs. The rest of breakfast was filled with conversation about day to day things.

As Harry got ready in the library to go to Diagon Alley he noticed that even McGonagall was dressed in muggle clothing rather then just her robes. "Now Harry, if we happen to come across any other Professors from Hogwarts it would be wise that you treat me like your Professor and I treat you like a students"  
"Of course Professor"  
Harry stepped into the fireplace and with the floo powder announced his destination and disappeared . A few seconds later Harry found himself in the fire place of Ollivanders. It was the best wand making shop. It was were Harry bought his wand and first learnt about Lord Voldemort. It wasn't long before Harry was joined by McGonagall.

"Good day Mr Potter ooohhh….Minerva always a delight to see you"  
"Mr Ollivander nice to see you." smiled Professor McGonagall as she ushered Harry into the street outside the shop.

It didn't take long to find the others. They were outside the ice cream shop.  
"Harry…." Hermione came running up to him and gave him a big hug.  
Harry and Professor McGonagall joined the Weasleys and the Granger and said their hallos to everyone.

"I suggest that the children go and get all their books and we go and enjoy a nice cup of coffee." said Mr Weasley who started directing the grown ups in the direction of the nearest pub.

"Harry don't forget to get your new robes and make sure they add a little length, your still growing so you'll need it." said McGonagall before leaving with the parents. For those around them who didn't know them it sounded just like a mother reminding her child of all the things he still needed to do.

It was about an hour before Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione joined the grown ups again. They all took along all the stores and did a little window shopping. No one really needed anything else so it was time to go home, especially when Harry and Hermione spotted Draco Malfoy with his mother.

The last thing Harry needed was another reminder of what happened last term. Harry knew that Draco would cause trouble if he saw them. Harry was after all the reason why Draco's father was in Azkaban, the wizarding worlds prison.

As they were saying their goodbyes Mrs Weasley came over to Harry.  
"Harry, how would you like to come to the Burrow and stay with us for the rest of summer"  
Harry suddenly felt this urge to say no but after a lot of hesitation he finally said yes.

It was arranged that Harry would join the Weasleys the next evening and stay with them till it was time to return to Hogwarts. The walk over to Ollivanders was in silence. As soon as they got home Harry went up to his room and slowly started packing his trunk. The more he packed the less eager he was to go the next evening.

That evening was a very quiet one with hardly any conversation. Harry decided to go to bed early. As he was getting up from his chair in the library he could have sworn he saw a look of sadness on Professor McGonagalls face. He said goodnight and went to bed. Harry didn't sleep much that night.

It was early morning when Harry heard movement in the kitchen.  
He slowly made his way down not sure what to say when he reached the kitchen.  
"Good morning Harry, you're awake early"  
"Morning Professor. I didn't sleep that much."

As McGonagall set the breakfast on the table Harry quietly sat and started eating.  
Silence filled the room as they ate their breakfast. Before Harry could say anything when breakfast was finished Professor McGonagall rushed off to the Library.  
Harry went upstairs to his room to add the last few items to his trunk.

While he was sitting on his bed there was a knock on his door.  
"Harry….um I've been meaning to talk to you since we've returned from Diagon Alley"  
McGonagall entered Harry's room and took a seat at the edge of his bed.  
Harry noticed that McGonagall was acting very nervous. She was sitting looking at her hands while trying to talk to Harry.

"Harry, I've been thinking, well um……wondering…..if you"  
"Professor what is it"  
"I was wonderingifyouwouldwant this to be"  
Harry only understood one or two words before Professor McGonagall started talking extremely fast. The last words of her sentence were lost to Harry.  
"What was that Professor"  
"Well….I was wondering how would you like to call this your home"  
"Professor"  
"I was wondering how you would like to call this your home. You can come here every summer and every holiday. Of course only if you want to"  
Harry knew the smile on his face said it all but to make sure he found the words.  
"I would love to call this home. Thank you"  
Before Harry knew what he was doing he leapt of his bed and started hugging McGonagall.

"Thank you, thank you Professor"  
McGonagall had the biggest smile on her face as she returned the hug.

"Harry it does mean a few things are going to change. You are welcome to call me Minerva but only when we are not at Hogwarts. When at school I am your Professor and nothing more"  
"I understand….Minerva"

That afternoon flew by for Harry and he really didn't want to go to the Weasley's but he knew he promised them. After saying goodbye to McGonagall and his new home he was off to the Burrow.

The last week of summer went quite quickly for Harry and he was glad to hear that Hermione and Ron were happy for him when he told them the great news of his new home.

The day had come to return to Hogwarts and Harry couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. He watched all the scenery fly by the train as it moved on to Hogwarts.  
As they reached the school Harry noticed all the first years and smiled at how nervous they looked.

As they started the feast Harry knew that this year was going to be the beginning of a wonderful life. That feeling grew even more when he looked over to the staff table and saw Professor McGonagall smiling at him.

Ok all. Let me know what you think. I know it's a little rushed. 


	4. New Family

New Beginings

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.

A/N: I had only planned to do three chapters to this story but I have been asked to continue with it so here we go. I hope it is what everyone wants.

Chapter 4: A New family

The first week back at Hogwarts was already gone. Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to enjoy it as much as posibble but it just wasn't as easy as that.

"I can't believe all the homework we have so far"  
Ron hadn't stopped complaining for the last ten minutes about how much homework they had for their first weekend back.  
"Ron will you stop complaining. It won't help and you don't have to tell us how much work we have. Harry and I both know how much homework we have."

The trio were making their way up to the Gryffindor common room. As they entered Ron took the closest and most comfortable chair infront of the fireplace. The common was nearly empty except for a few second year students sitting together on the other side of the room. Harry took a seat on the couch and just tried to relax.

Harry had mixed feelings about being back at Hogwarts. Every time he had a happy moment he felt like he was being disrespectful to the memory of Sirius. He also hadn't been able to talk much to Professor McGonagall unless it was about transfiguration. He missed being able to talk to her and spend time with her. He now knew how students felt to be away from their families and loved ones.

"Harry are you ok? You've been extremely quiet today"  
Harry looked over at Hermione and knew that she as been wanting to talk to him about Sirius, but he was just not ready to talk about it.  
"I'm fine. Just thinking about all this work we have been assigned for the weekend"  
Hermione gave Harry an uncertain look but dropped the whole conversation.

"Maybe we should start with our potions essay"  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and said at the same time.  
"No"  
Hermione tried to persuade them but with no luck. Hermione took a seat at the table and started her homework. She knew that even if she now told them that she wasn't going to help them with their work that in the end she would.

A hour had passed and the common room was now empty. It was about 11:30pm in the evening and nothing could be heard through out the castle. Hermione had packed up her things and said goodnight as she made her way up to the girls domitory. Ron was making his way across the room towards the staircase to the boys domitory when the entrance to the common room opened and Professor McGonagall entered.

"You boys still awake then"  
"We were just about to go to bed now"  
McGonagall looked over to Ron at the staircase and noticed that Harry was still seated infront of the fireplace.  
"Good night Professor, Night Harry"  
Ron made his way up the staircase and dissapeared through the domitory entrance.

McGonagall sat in the chair that had just been vacated by Ron. "Having trouble sleeping"  
Harry wasn't sure what to say. Harry wanted to be able to talk about what he was feeling but he also felt that by doing so he was being weak.  
"Just sitting here for a little longer before going to bed. "  
Professor McGonagall took a seat next to Harry on the couch.

"Harry, you know it's alright to talk about what is bothering you. Tell me whats wrong"  
"Nothings wrong." Harry had considered talking to her about how he felt but didn't want to ruin things with his terrible feelings.

"Harry, I would have hoped that by know you knew that you could talk to me about anything. I know that I said this summer that when we are here at Hogwarts I am the Professor and you are the student. Well I made the biggest mistake by saying that"  
McGonagall looked at Harry to make sure she could continue with what she was saying. "The bond I think we formed over the summer is not the type of bond you can just have at certain times. I feel this bond is the type of bond that continues and grows every minute of every day"  
Harry couldn't speak, listening to what McGonagall said Harry started to get this feeling that he might just cry. As Professor McGonagall finished talking he nodded and looked into the fireplace not entirely sure how to start.

"So, have you been having trouble sleeping"  
Harry nodded still not sure how to start. McGonagall just sat quietly and waited till Harry felt he was ready to talk. It took a while but McGonagall didn't push him.

"It's just ...well...since Sirius's death...well it's just"  
"You feel you shouldn't feel happiness anymore"  
Harry looked over at McGonagall, happy that he didn't have to finish that sentance.  
"Harry, just because you have been able to start enjoying life again doesn't mean your betraying Sirius memory. He would have wanted you to be happy and enjoy your time here at Hogwarts just like he did."

"You don't know that. No one knows that. He is not here to tell anyone now is he"  
By this stage Harry had gotten up from his seat and started pacing up and down infront of the fire place.  
"He would have wanted to be here. He even asked if I wanted to come and live with him. He didn't want to die. "  
"You're right he didn't want to die. Yes he wanted to be here, be able to get to know you like your your parents never did"  
McGonagall stood up from her seat and stood infront of Harry.

"Harry, the pain is going to take time to heal but that doesn't mean that you have to stop living your life"  
Harry looked at McGonagall and felt the tears starting to build up in his eyes.  
"He died becuase of me. I was stupid enough to believe the visions that Voldemort showed me. Not only did I put my friends lives in danger, I was also the reason Sirius died that night"  
"It was not you fault"  
"Yes it was. If I did not go to the ministry that evening Sirius would still be alive."

McGonagall grabbed Harry by his shoulders and made him look her in the eyes.  
"Sirius's death was not your fault. He was a grown man who knew what he was doing. He lived for your safety. He knew the danger involved with going to the ministry that evening. Harry, by not continueing on with your life is a way of saying Sirius died for nothing. He died so you could live. Live with sad times but hopefully also with more good times."

Harry turned towards the fire while trying to hide his tears. Professor McGonagall turned him towards her again and took him into her embrace.  
Harry started crying and wrapped his arms around her. McGonagall hugged him as he cried. Harry's crying continued for a few minutes longer as McGonagall continued to hug him.

Harry took a step away from McGonagall and wiped away the last of his tears with the back of his hand. "I just sometimes feel so alone. I feel that anyone who ever loved me or started loving me gets taken away from"  
"What are you talking about. Look at Ms Granger and Mr Weasley. They love you for who you are and yet even after all the danger you three have faced together, they still stick with you. They are your friends and they always will be. If a fight against death eaters can't scare them away then nothing will. Then you also have the Weasley family who feel that you are part of their family. Don't forget the most important person, ME."

McGonagall smiled as he looked at her with so much emotion in his eyes.  
"Harry, I had never had the chance of having a family of my own. Since this holiday I have nothing but felt that you are family to me. If I ever had a son I would've been the happiest mother on earth if he even turned out to be 1/2 as brave and caring as you. Don't ever think that you are alone. You have so many people who care and love you."

Harry noticed a tear roll down McGonagalls cheek. Harry smiled and hugged her like a son would hugg his mother after a long periode apart.  
As Harry was about to take a seat on the couch again he was stopped.  
"Not so fast mister. It's almost two in the morning. It's time for you to go to bed"  
Harry had not noticed how time had past. He started to make his way toward the staircase but quickly turned around and went to McGonagall and hugged her again.

"Good night...Minerva"  
McGonagall smiled at the use of her first name.  
"Shhh. Remember no one else knows my first name"  
Harry smiled at this and made his way to the boys dormitory.  
"Good night Harry and sweet dreams,"

As Harry climbed into bed he could feel how tired he was and knew that tonight he was going to have a good nights rest. He wasn't sure if it was because he got to bed so late or if he finally got to talk to someone about his feelings.  
At that moment Harry didn't care, he was just looking forward to a good nights rest.

Another week had rushed past and again they had a large amount of homework. Harry and Ron knew that they would have to start on their homework as soon as possible becuase that Saturday they would not have the chance of doing it.  
That Saturday was the first Quidditch match of the year and unfortunately the match happened to be Gryffindor against Slytherine.

For Harry this match was very important. It was his first as the Gryffindor team captain. He wanted to be able to prove that he was picked because of his good playing skills and not because he is being called 'The one that lived' or 'The chosen one'.

It was Friday night, the night before the match and Harry was really nervous. Propably even more nervous then Ron but that was up for debate.  
"Harry will you please eat something. You have to eat something"  
Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall for dinner.  
"Ron you also need to eat"  
"I'm not hungry"  
"Ron, Harry, really! You have to eat."

"Ms Granger is right Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. You need you strength for tomorrow." Professor McGonagall had appeared from no where and happened to hear the argument Hermione was having with the boys about their dinner.

"We're not really hungry Professor"  
"I know you're both nervous but it will do you no good by starving yourselves. By doing that you are already giving the Slytherine team a way of winning. I don't know about you three but I like the Quidditch cup in my office"  
Harry, Ron and Hermione smile at Professor McGonagall's mention that the last thing she wants to see happen is Slytherine team winning the quidditch cup.

Harry and Ron took plate full of the wonderful food that appeared infront of them not long ago. Hermione looked on with a satisfied smile as she watched the boys start to eat their dinner. It didn't take long before Ron was getting his appetite back and was eating faster then anyone else. As the dessert arrived Hermione and Ron helped themselves to a nice healthy portion of ice cream and pumkin pie. Harry only felt like he could stomach one scoop of ice cream and he even had a trouble with that.

The trio made their way up to the Gryffindor common room to find the room empty. Most of the students were still at dinner and didn't feel a need to rush becuase it was a Friday night. Harry took a seat infront of the fireplace and watched as Hermione and Ron each took a seat on the couch next to him.

"What do you think our chances are of winning tomorrow"  
Harry looked at Ron he wanted to be positive but then again he also wanted to realistic.  
"Well, we haven't lost a game against Slytherin yet, so I'm hoping tomorrow will be the same"  
"Yeah, but those other games where different. It was a total different team then. You at Woods as a Keeper and Fred and George on the team aswell"  
"That and Woods was Captain. Not me"  
"Will you two please stop worrying. I don't know why your so worried. You are both great players and you have a great team. Will you stop worrying"

Ron looked over at Hermione and gave her a smile that made her blush. Harry and Ron took their school bags and each took a seat at the table to start work on some of their essays.  
"What, why are you looking at us like that"  
Hermione was stunned for a few minutes before she could even think of saying anything to Ron's question.  
"I'm just surprised at you two. I'm normally then one having to get you two to even think of doing your work"  
Ron and Harry just smiled at her as she joined them at the table to start on her work aswell.

The three friends didn't work to late in the evening as the boys thought it best to get a good nights rest before the big game.

The day of the big game had arrived and again Hermione had to force Ron and Harry to eat some breakfast. Ron was of course more nervous then Harry. Harry had been playing since his first year at Hogwarts. The Gryffindor team had been receiving their threats from the Slytherine team since the begining of the week.

The whole team knew that this was not going to be a friendly match so they were all ready to do their best moves. The team got together and was about to fly out onto the pitch when Professor McGonagall arrived.

"I just wanted to wish you all good luck in this first match. I know you'll make us proud"  
Harry smiled as Professor McGonagall patted him on the back as she wished them all well.  
Madam Hooch had already made her way onto the pitch as the two teams started to gather. "Now I want a nice clean game." Harry looked over to Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherine team and new that they didn't plan to play a clean game.

It wasn't long before the game was full on. Bludgers flying everywhere. Ginny was even nearly knocked of her broom when two of the Slytherin team members tried to knock her off before she scored a goal. Harry tried to concentrate on the game as well as try and find the snitch before Malfoy did but it was easier said then done.

It had already been 25mins of play and still now sign of the snitch. As Harry tried to warn Ron that he should stay infront of the middle hoop he spotted it flying just behind Ron's head. Unfortunately Draco had spotted it at the excat same time as Harry did. The chase was on. As Harry tried to grab for it he noticed that one of the Slytherine team members had join Draco and where trying to knock Harry off his broom.

"Your not going to win this time, Potter! Your time is up"  
Harry tried to outfly them but it was becoming more difficult. Just as Harry flew past the tower where the Professors were seated, Harry spotted the snitch.  
He flew as fast as he could. He had the snitch in sight. As Harry grabbed for the snitch he felt a hard knock against his head and the last thing he saw was the ground moving closer and closer.

"His he going to be alright Professor, Madam Pomfrey"  
Harry could hear the voice of Hermione but it sounded distant. He tried to talk but could not. All Harry could see was fog all around him with nothing else.

"He'll be alright won't he. He's been injured before. He's a fighter"  
"He'll be alright Ms Granger. It's like you said he's a fighter."

Harry could now hear the voices of Hermione, Ron and Professor McGonagall. He wanted them to know he was there and that he was alright. Why could they not hear him.

Hermione was seated next to Ron. Professor McGonagall had also joined them next to Harry's hospital bed. It had been hours since Harry was knocked off of his broom yet he had showned no signs of waking up. Professor McGonagall had tried to get Hermione and Ron to go and get some dinner but they had been just as reluctant as she was to move from his bed side.

The match had ended as soon as Harry was knocked off of his brrom. Unfortunately for Malfoy and his team mate who knocked Harry off of his broom, they didn't count on him clutching onto the snitch just before he was knocked to the ground. Gryffindor had won because of Harry.

As Hermione and Ron sat next his bed they tried to talk to him in the hope that he could hear them. Hermione was really worried. Madam Pomfrey was the best healer in the wizarding world yet she had not been able to awake him. At one stage Professor McGonagall at to reluctantly leave to go and make her rounds in the school corridor.

"Ron what will happen if Harry doesn't wake up. He as to wake up"  
"Hermione he's going to be fine. It's Harry we are talking about. He is stronger then both of us combined"  
Hermione started crying at the thought of losing one of her best friends.  
"Hermione don't cry"  
Ron took Hermione into his arms and wiped her tears away gently with one of his fingers. Ron did not let go and neither did Hermione move away from him. As they sat next Harry's bed they both prayed for their friend to return to them.

A hour had passed and no chance had happened in Harry's condition. McGonagall had return a half an hour ago. She did not move from his bed and planned to stay there till he awoke and returned to them. "Do you mind if I have a moment alone with Harry"  
McGonagall said it so softly that Ron at to look at Hermione to make sure that she had also heard it. "Ofcourse Professor"  
Ron and Hermione left their seats and made their way to the exit of the hospital wing.

"Harry. Harry can you hear me. Please give me a sign that you can hear me"  
McGonagall looked but received no sign from Harry. "Harry it's not right if you leave us now. You have too many people who need you and who love you. You can't leave us...you can't leave me. I love you Harry. I love you like you were my own family..."

McGonagall couldn't continue for the tears started to flow. McGonagall took one of Harry's hands into hers as she bowed her head and cried some more.  
She wasn't sure how long she was crying for but she suddenly felt a tug on her hands. As she looked up she saw Harry opening his eyes.

"O my gosh. Your awake. Thank merlin, your alright"  
Before Harry could do or say anything he was being attacked with hugs and kisses from McGonagall. "Your alright"  
"Yeah, I think so. What happened"  
"You gave us the biggest fright ever. You were knocked off your broom during the match and we were unable to awaken you. Madam Pomfrey tried everything she could think of. Nothing helped. I was so worried."

Harry noticed as more tears rolled down McGonagalls face. Watching the tears roll down her cheeks Harry started to remember what he heard when he was surrounded with all the fog.

"Did you mean it when you said I was like your family. That you loved me like you would your family"  
McGonagall was taken aback with the question not realising he had heard but wasted no time in answering him.  
"Of course I meant it. Now and forever."

Harry hugged her and felt tears starting to roll down his cheeks.  
Suddenly the doors of the hospital wing opened and Ron and Hermione came walking in. They were so happy to see their best friend awake and well.

After Madam Pomfrey came to do her inspection of her patient Harry had insistent to hear all about the rest of the match. So together they all sat like one big family recalling the wonderful victory that had happened the day before.

Alright. I know it is really alot of emotional stuff but I hope you like it. Please someone let me know what you think. I hope I did the right thing by writing a 4th chapter to this story as that had not been the plan at the begining. 


End file.
